Wrong Time Wrong Place
by mandancie
Summary: Sometimes things just need to go back to the basics. Hurt!Sam, Protective!Dean Rated M for violence. Please read and review. This is my first M rating, so please be kind. Spoilers up to Season 9x21 "King of the Damned."
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Terror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: This is my first story that I am rating M. The reason being is because of the violent nature of this story. It will be nothing graphic but, it will be a little more violent than I usually write. Don't worry I will still be working on "Family minus One."**

**Summary: Sometimes things just need to go back to the basics.**

**Wrong Time Wrong Place**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Terror**

"Dean," Sam sighed. "You don't have to keep doing this."

"DOING WHAT?" Dean yelled.

Dean was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"I know you want to keep it around," Sam turned and faced his brother. "But you did what we wanted done. It's over. Please."

"Sam, we still have Crowley to deal with. I'm not putting it up."

"Dean," Sam pleaded.

For a moment neither brother spoke. Dean stared at the road and Sam at his sibling. After a while of silence came a hushed word.

"Fine."

Sam let out the breath he was holding. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean grumbled. "What am I going to do, if you keep up that charade?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam was almost shocked by Dean's question.

"Oh please," Dean's face started to look calmer. "You've been doing that since you were able to open your eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, starting to get offended.

"That look."

"What look?" Sam asked. "What look are you talking about?"

Dean glanced over at his brother. There was a look of bewilderment in Sam's eyes now.

"You really don't know," Dean smiled. Sam shook his head. "For as long as I could remember, you were like that. If you wanted to get your way, you would look at someone and stare with those hazel puppy eyes until you got what you wanted."

"I don't do that," Sam huffed out turning away from Dean so that he was sitting facing ahead.

"Oh, yes, you do." A small chuckle left Dean. "The only reason I gave in so soon is I didn't want you passing out on me."

"Wha... passing out...Dean what are you talking about?"

Dean silently laughed at his baby brother, shaking his head. God bless you, Sammy. You're actually just as adorable as you were when you were little, Dean thought. Oh how he loved to get Sam so worked up that he couldn't talk.

"Yes," Dean said trying not to laugh. "Passing out. Don't tell me that you didn't think I could tell."

"Dean."

"When you were just looking at me," Dean glanced at his brother. "You weren't breathing. You've been doing that forever."

Dean could see his brother's face starting to turn red. He couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight. But he had to continue to pick at his brother.

"There was one time you almost didn't get your way and you did."

"I did what?" Sam's voice was getting agitated, but he was actually liking the banter. "I did not."

"You were in the car. And Dad, he said it was something that you wanted. Well anyway, you asked him and it took forever for Dad to answer you. I was sitting in the front like always."

"I don't remember that," Sam huffed out cutting Dean off.

"Yes you do," Dean said. "We were pulling into a gas station and when I got out of the car..."

"Dean," Sam almost whined out.

"What, at first you scared the crap out of me. You slumped to the side like a sack of potatoes. Dad didn't see you because he was already in the store. When I got to you, you just look like you were just sleeping. I shook you. You woke up and the first thing you asked was if Dad had said no."

"It wasn't that bad. And I didn't pass out."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean drove the car off the highway at a turnoff heading for a restaurant. "But you do know that when you hold your breath, that you do when you're nervous about the answer you're going to get, no air is getting in."

"Okay," Sam conceded. "So maybe I do that. So what?"

"You do know there are other ways to anticipate an answer other than suffocating your self."

For a moment, neither brother spoke again. But this time there was a different air about the car. It wasn't as tense as before. Sam glanced at his brother and then back out of the window.

"So," Sam said after a few minutes. "How did you know that I was not breathing?"

"You're kidding, right?" Dean relpied, looking over at his brother.

"How could you tell?"

Dean looked at his brother again then back at the road.

"Because I could hear it. It was too quiet in here."

Dean saw a restaurant and turned the car in the parking lot and parked. Sam looked out and noticed they were at a Bigerson's.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked getting out of the car. They were supposed to be going back to the bunker, not getting food.

"I'm hungry," Dean said, closing his door.

Dean walked in the restaurant with Sam's in tow. Dean mused some more of how Sam would still use tricks of the past to get what he wanted.

The brothers walked into the restaurant and walked up to the hostess.

The hostess looked like a sweet girl. Her hair put back in a bun with a pencil, looking like she had had a hard day, but still had a gentle smile on her face when greeting the two men that walked into the restaurant.

"How many?" she asked.

"One adult and one child," Dean quipped pointing at his brother towards the end.

She couldn't help but to smile at them.

"Dean," Sam whined out. "Sorry about that." He smile apologetic to the hostess. "Two please."

The lady chuckled at them and said, "This way."

Dean looked back at his brother and grinned at him. Sam walked behind him, but not after slapping his shoulder before they sat down.

"Hey," Dean smiled. "What's with the hostility?"

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

This time both laughed. The hostess put the menus in front of the men and regaled them of who their waitress would be and that she would be there momentarily. She walked off with the smile still on her face.

Both brothers looked at their respective menus when a woman came to a standstill by the table.

"My name is Jamie," She said putting napkins and silverware next to each of them. "What can I get you boys to drink?"

"Two coffees, please," Sam said.

"Okay," Jamie said. "I'll be right back."

Both knew pretty much what they were going to order. After a few minutes, Jamie came back with the drinks and then took both men order. She retrieved their menus and walked to the back. The brothers sat in comfortable silence while they waited for their food to come.

_0000_00000_0000_0000_0000_00

In the parking lot, a couple sat side by side in their car. They looked like the picture of love. It seemed like they couldn't get enough of each other. If someone passed by the car, they would wonder if the couple was even breathing they were attached at the lips for so long. Any longer between the kissing and groping between the two and one would suspect that the clothes would soon be coming off.

"I love you so much, Jason," she gasped out between their kissing.

He started kissing down her neck. Her arms wrapped around his head. The only answer that she received was more snogging and his grunting between it.

After a few more minutes of this, she began to pull away.

"What?" Jason sounded a little hurt. "Theresa, what's wrong?"

"Oh baby," she soothed out. "There is nothing wrong, but if we are going to do this we need to go."

Jason turned back to the proper way in the seat, a look of hurt and rejection on his face. Theresa looked at him and knew he was hurting so she decided to try and soften the blow. She reached over and carded her fingers in his hair.

"I promise baby," she said. "Work first. Play later." With the one hand in his hair, she slid down the other hand to his thigh and squeezed a little.

Jason bucked at the advance and wanted her to come closer to him. She felt that and knew what he wanted. Theresa let go of his thigh.

"Later," she cooed and with that, Theresa got out of the car. Jason followed right behind her.

He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist and brought her closer towards him. He kissed her on the neck and together they walked into the restaurant.

They glanced at all the patrons eating in the Bigerson's. It wasn't that busy. The workers would call this night a slow shift. Theresa noted that it had to be about ten tables that had people at them. A couple of families were there. She smirked at this and knew that this night was going to be so much fun. She looked over at her boyfriend. He looked back at her and smiled. They reached back to the small of their backs and walked up to the hostess.

"Welcome to Bigerson's," She smiled sweetly at them. "How many in your party?"

Theresa walked up to her and pulled out the .357 Magnum gun and pointed to her face, smiling at the girl as the color left the hostess' face.

"Two," Theresa said and pulled the trigger.

Instantly, everyone in the restaurant became aware of what was happening. Sam ducked his head at the sound of the gunshot and turned towards the noise. He was utterly gobsmacked looking at the lifeless body of the sweet hostess that walked them to their table not twenty minutes earlier. There were screams and shouts. A couple people dived onto the floor. Jason walked into the dining area and shot off his gun in the air.

"Evening, ladies and gentlemen," Jason yelled out. "Tonight we are going to have some fun!"

Sam looked at the woman and man that began to reign terror then turned and looked over to the back of the restaurant.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_00_

Sam and Dean were sitting at the table eating their dinner. Dean had finished before Sam. Seeing that Sam had his attention more to the Internet on his phone than his dinner.

"I'm going to the restroom," Dean said pushing his plate back. Sam nodded but didn't otherwise look at his brother.

Dean walked into the restroom and did his business. When he came out of the stall, he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought back on the night. A small smile graced his face. Abbadon was dead. The bitch that had killed their grandfather was finally no more.

Dean was brought out of his musing when he heard a gunshot. Only one thought passed his mind: _Sammy._

Dean crept out of the restroom when a second gunshot rang out. Luckily, it was off in the corner that couldn't be seen from the front of the restaurant. Dean walked slowly to the edge of the corner. He peaked around it and what he saw got his blood boiling. There was a man standing next to Sam with a gun in his face. Dean reached inside his coat pocket and could feel two things that made him smirk. The First Blade and his gun. With his hand on his gun, Dean walked out of the back.

"Sammy," Dean said.

Sam turned a little in the chair and saw Dean walking towards him.

"Dean! Stop!" Sam yelled.

Jason poked the gun at Sam's head. That stopped Dean instantly.

"Let me see your hands," Jason yelled at Dean.

Dean looked at the man. Rage was sweeping through Dean. He looked around and saw all the frightened faces and saw behind the man was a woman with a gun in her hand as well. But Dean's main priority was still sitting down with a gun to his head.

"Take the gun off of him," Dean said slowly removing his hand from his coat.

"What's he to you?" Jason smirked. "Is he your lover?"

If he thought that Dean couldn't look any angrier Jason was sorely mistaken. He could almost feel Dean's hatred from where he was standing.

"Dean, don't," Sam said quietly.

Dean looked at his brother and then back at the man that had his gun on his brother. Dean knew Sam was scared. Dean wanted the gun off of his brother.

"Is everything alright over there?" Theresa yelled out.

"Oh yeah, Sweetie!" Jason called back. "Just a lover's quarrel."

"Oh I love those," Theresa said walking over towards them.

She passed Jason and walked over to Dean. Dean looked at her and then back at Sam. Theresa walked up to Dean. He looked at her with pure disdain. She walked around him with her hand on Dean's chest trailing behind over his shoulder, across his back, then around back again to his chest.

"Checking out the merchandise?" Jason called out.

"Well, it isn't bad to shop around," Theresa said back looking into Dean's face. "He is gorgeous."

In that instant, Dean reached up and grabbed her neck. Theresa gasped in shock and tried to pry his hand from around her neck with the hand not holding her gun.

"Let her go!" Jason yelled. He reached out and gripped Sam's jacket and hit him on the side of the head with the barrel of his gun.

The grunt of Sam getting hit brought Dean back and put his attention on his brother once again. He saw Sam holding his head from where he was hit. He then looked back at the woman he was choking.

"Let her go!"

Dean acquiesced. He removed his hand from the bitch's neck. She gasped and coughed. Once she got her bearings again she turned to her lover.

"Stand him up," She yelled.

Jason still gripping Sam's jacket, yanked him up so that the hunter was standing in front of him. Dazed from the hit on the side of his temple, Sam wavered a bit before straighten up. Theresa walked over to Sam.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Sam said nothing. He glanced at his brother and then back at the woman. Theresa got closer to Sam and looked up at him.

"Don't want to talk? Okay," she nodded. She pulled the trigger.

Both brothers jumped from the sound of the gunshot. Fear and pain blossomed on Sam's face. Dean was dumbstruck for a second. He couldn't believe what just happened. The brothers looked at each other for a second before Sam collapsed on the floor.

Theresa turned towards Dean just in time to see him coming towards them. She pointed her gun at Dean. He stopped in his tracks at the gun pointed at him.

"This is your fault." She went to Jason's side and they walked off.

Dean went to his brother who was on the floor clutching his stomach. Sitting on the floor, Dean pulled his baby brother towards his chest. He tried to look at the wound.

"Come on Sammy," Dean wheedled. "I need to see."

"D'n," Sam grunted out. "D'n...h'rt."

"I know baby brother." Dean pulled a tablecloth off another table and pressed it against Sam's stomach. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sam. Jamie crawled over to the brothers.

"Stay with me, Sammy."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I am really nervous about this story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses **

**Mandancie :)**

_**Follow my Mandancie page on Facebook.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Reign of Terror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I can't express how much I appreciate the response I have gotten over this story. Especially since it is my first M rated one. Thank you. Well here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Reigning Terror**

Dean sat on the floor of the restaurant with his brother in his arms. His baby brother's head leaning on his stomach. Jamie, their waitress, was holding the bloody tablecloth to Sam's stomach. Dean looked around the dining room and saw many frightened people. Kids huddled against their parents. Couples shaking in fear. Dean looked up to the two terrors that caused this. They had the look of enjoyment on their faces.

Standing in the middle of the restaurant Theresa and Jason were kissing and groping each other again. Dean's first thought was they just really needed a room. Nobody here wanted to see that. But no one would say anything about that. It was the lesser of two evils. Dean looked around at the three bodies that lay dead on the floor. One being the hostess that they shot when they first got in. Then not five minutes ago, they shot and killed an elderly couple. Dean still couldn't believe what he had witnessed.

_After walking away from the brothers, Theresa and Jason walked over to an elderly couple. They were shaking in the chair from the sight of the gun. Theresa walked closer to the couple and sat down next to the woman._

_"What's your name," she asked._

_The woman swallowed down her fear and said, "Margret."_

_"And the old geezer," Jason said standing behind the man pointing his gun at the back of his head._

_"Tha...that's my husband," Margret gulped. "Frank."_

_"Well Frank," Jason turned to the old man. "What brings you two out here tonight?"_

_Frank just looked at Jason and then back at his wife. They were holding hands and didn't let go of each other hand yet. Margret felt her husband of 49 years squeeze her hand. A teary smile came across her face as she looked at her husband._

_"HEY," Jason's rant broke whatever silent conversation the elderly couple was having. "I asked you a question, old man." He shoved the elderly man hard enough that he almost fell off the chair._

_"He can't," Margret cried out. "Don't hit him again. Please."_

_"What do you mean he can't," Theresa said._

_Margret had her hand over her mouth trying to keep the tears within, but failing miserably. She didn't want them to hurt her husband._

_"He...he can't answer you..."_

_"WHY NOT, OLD WOMAN?" Theresa was getting more and more agitated with this old woman and her sniveling. "ANSWER ME."_

"_He's mute," Margret cried out. Tears flowing down her cheeks._

_Jason looked at the old man._

_"Is that true, old man?" Jason taunted. "You're dumb. Can he hear though?" He looked between his lover and the elderly woman. "CAN YOU HEAR ME OLD MAN?!"_

_The elderly man just looked at Jason with pure contempt. Jason laughed at the man._

_Dean and Jamie were looking on with everyone else with disgust and loathing._

_"Just leave them alone," another patron yelled. "They did nothing to you."_

_Theresa got up from her chair and walked over to the loudmouth patron as she saw it and hit the man across the mouth with the barrel of the gun._

_Cries of hurt and surprise at the viciousness of Theresa attack was apparent throughout the entire restaurant. Dean clutching hold of his baby brother tighter and tighter._

_Theresa walked back over to the elderly couple._

_"So, again," Theresa's voice was calm and almost sweet. Which was a slap in the face to everyone there. "What brings you two here this night?"_

_Margret looked at Theresa. Trying to find any reason why these two beautiful children would do something like this. Why are they terrorizing this place? Was it for the money? It couldn't be. Margret has lived in this town all her life and she knew that the people here were not of the wealthy population. Well, not in the monetary sense. Their wealth was in the love of family and friends. Margret took a deep breath and answered her._

_"It's our 49th anniversary."_

_"Wow," Theresa was amazed. "49 years. That's a long time to be with one person. Has it always been just one person?" she smirked._

_"I've only had my husband." Margret finding her voice again. Her fear slowly changing to anger. After really looking at the girl in front of her, she realized that she was nothing but a child and needed to be treated like one._

_"There was no one else," She asked. "No other beau. What about you pops?" She turned her attention to Frank. "Ever had another woman." She over enunciated her words so he could read her lips. "Any other bitches."_

_Margret didn't know what came over her, but when the little hussy, as she saw it, appalling treatment she did to the other patrons as well as shoot that boy and Grace, the hostess. She just snapped at the way she talked to her husband that way. She slapped Theresa across the mouth._

_Both Jason and Theresa were surprised by the action that had just happened. They took no time in exacting their vengeance. Jason stepped back a bit, raised his gun and shot Frank in the back of the head. Before Margret could even comprehend what just happened, Theresa shot Margret in the side of her head. Both of the elderly couple died instantly. Screams and cries was all that was heard in the restaurant._

_When the shot was heard, Dean bent over Sam's head as a shield. Jamie jumped causing Sam to cry out in pain from the jostling. Sam reached up and grabbed Dean's shirt at his shoulder and gripped it tightly._

_"I'm here, baby brother," Dean soothed._

_Theresa and Jason stood over the elderly couple's body. Jason cupped her cheek, inspecting it to see if there would be a bruise from when she was hit. He chastely kissed her cheek. They looked at each other for a second and then they pressed themselves passionately kissing each other. Their kissing was getting more and more vigorous that they started groping each other._

"D'n," Sam gasped out.

"I'm right here, Sammy." Bringing Dean out of his thoughts.

"No d...deals."

"What?"

"No deals," Sam looked up at his brother gasping through the pain. Tears pooling in his eyes. "No deals."

Dean looked down at his brother in confusion. What was that suppose to mean? Then it clicked. His brow creased together at knowing what he was talking about.

"Listen to me," Dean said looking down at his brother. "You're going to make it. You hear me."

Sam didn't respond he just blinked at his brother. Tears of pain and hurt streaming down the side of his face.

"You are going to make it," even though he was whispering Sam could hear the sternness in his brother's voice. "You are going to make it. We are so close. One thing is done."

"D'n."

"Sam," Dean's eyes were hard. Sam could see that. "You are going to make it. Say it."

"D'n..."

"Say it, Sammy."

"I'm 'a make it,"Sam gasped out.

"Don't give up on me now, baby brother." Leaning down over his brother wrapping his arms across Sam's chest. Dean could feel the grip on his shirt tighten some more. He knew Sam was scared. But he was not going to let him give up. Not today. Not ever. Sam was going to make it. He just knew that they would have to get to the hospital soon.

The brothers' entire world was right here, together. Right now, they were oblivious to the reign of terror that loomed over them. And right now, Dean could care less. Right now he had to assure his brother that all will be alright and that they will make it. Feeling sorry for one's self and slipping into despair was not an option that Dean was going to accept. He needed Sam to be strong. And he needed to be strong for Sam for he knew there was only one way out of this and Dean knew that he was going to have to go resort back to old times to get his baby brother the help he needed.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to all who favored, followed and reviewed my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. ;)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: True Terror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I have be very busy at work during the graduation season. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me. Please note that I have not given up on my stories, I just did not have the time to write. I hope you enjoy the last chapter to my story. And as always, please leave a review and let me know what you think about it. :)**

**Chapter 3: True Terror**

Dean looked around at all the scared faces of the people lying on the floor. All of the patrons were trying to stay off of the crazy couple's radar. So far they had killed three people in cold blood, shot a guy and hit another with their gun. People were trying to stay quiet.

"You know what," Jason broke the quiet that had engulfed the room. "I'm getting a little bored. We need some excitement."

Jason got up from the table that the elderly couple were sitting and walked over towards Dean.

"What did you have in mind, Love?" Theresa asked getting up and following Jason.

Jason, standing behind Jamie, grabbed his crotch. Dean looked up at Jason and saw the look in his eye and didn't like the way he was ogling the waitress. With her back to Jason didn't see the hungry look in his eyes as it bore into her back.

Sam, despite the pain he was in, saw the same thing his brother did and didn't like it. Not one bit. With one hand still on his brother, he slowly grabbed hold of Jamie's wrist with his free hand.

As much as Sam and Dean didn't want anything to happen to the girl, they were hard pressed to stop it. Within a split second, Jason grabbed hold of Jamie's shoulders and yanked her to a standing position. Jason was met with resistance since Sam had a hold on Jamie's wrist. Dean, trying not to jostle Sam too much, was also gripping hold of the same wrist that Sam had. There was a mini tug-of-war between the brothers and Jason until Theresa stepped in. With a swift kick to Sam's side both brother's let Jamie go. Sam screamed in pain as Dean moved his brother so he would not get kicked again. While Dean was blocking the next blow from Theresa, he could hear poor Jamie screaming as she was pulled into the men's room in the back. The other patrons were holding one another trying to comfort each other because they all knew what was going to happen to the poor waitress in the back.

Dean wanted to get up and help Jamie but didn't want to leave Sam alone. But the next thing that happened surprised him more than anything. While waiting for the next anticipated blow from Theresa, there wasn't one. Theresa actually turned away and walked towards the men's room, stepping into the restroom.

Sam gritted his teeth through the pain from the blow he had just received. He felt Dean move from behind him to the side. He wanted to get up so bad. The screaming that was coming from the men's room was gut-wrenching if not heart-breaking.

"D'n," Sam gripped his brother's shirt. "Leave me..."

"Sam..."

"Leave me," Sam gasped. "Help her." Dean looked up at the wall that separated the dining area from the restrooms. Gripping his brother's jacket that he had across his shoulders, Sam handed it to him. "She doesn't deserve that."

"None of them did," Dean grabbed his jacket and a familiar feeling came across him. He reached in and pulled out a burlap-covered object wrapped in twine.

He could feel the power behind the weapon. Dean closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again he looked down at his brother and could see the pain that he was going through.

"You come here," Dean barked out to a couple who were in the booth closest to where Sam and Dean's table had been.

Very reluctantly, the woman crawled over to Dean. With the hand that didn't hold the blade, he gripped her arm rather roughly. She winced in pain, but didn't pull away.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"B-Becky."

"Well Becky," Dean said. "This here is my brother. Watch out for him." he reached into his coat and pulled out his gun. "If anyone comes around that corner and it's not me, shoot them. Protect him."

Becky looked at the gun and then down at the man laying out on the floor. With a shaky hand, she took the gun from Dean's hand.

"Stay with him."

Dean was about to stand up when he felt a tug on his shirttail. He looked down and saw that Sam was still holding on to him.

"D'n."

Dean leaned over so Sam could see him. "I'll be right back, little brother."

For the next few seconds it seemed like they were just looking at each other, but for anyone that didn't know them knew that they were having a deep conversation that was only for each other. After a minute, Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and stood up. He looked back at Becky. She gulped and nodded her head. Dean looked at everyone else and had another idea. He smirked.

"Alright everyone," Dean said in a hushed voice. "I want you to leave."

"Are you sure?"

"What if they find out?"

A slew of other questions came across the room. All in hushed voices not to bring suspicion to them and have the crazy couple come out of the restroom.

"Becky, do you have a cell?" Dean asked. She nodded. "Good. Call the cops and call an ambulance for my brother. You all get out of here before they come back out. It's your only way."

Dean started to stand when he felt a tug on his shirt again. He looked down and saw his baby brother's bloody hand on his shirt. He looked at the hand and then at his brother's face. He could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'll be right back, little brother," Dean repeated, pulling Sam's hand off of his shirt.

Dean got up and watched as everyone quietly got out of the restaurant. He looked at his brother one more time before he walked into the back area where the washrooms were. When he got to the restrooms he could hear poor Jamie crying. Dean took a deep breath and cracked the door to the bathroom. What he saw just made the rage in him triple.

Poor Jamie was bent over the sink, and Jason was right behind her. She was screaming and crying in the sink.

"P-please...please, "Jamie sobbed. "Please don't."

Jason leaned over until his mouth was next to her ear. "This is going to feel so good." He ground his pelvis into hers. Theresa walked over to them at the sink and grabbed hold of Jason's head and turned it so that she could kiss him. She cupped her lover's face and hungrily kissed him. She never thought she would get so excited by seeing her lover with another woman. But Theresa couldn't contain herself. She knew she had told Jason that they would wait until after their work here but she found herself not being able to stop. Jamie tried with all her might to get away from the sink but the weight of both of them where on her. She tried to get up from the sink that she was currently pinned to. Trying to get away from her attackers, but to no avail. She looked over and out the corner of her eye she saw the door open up. There was a glint of hope in her tear washed eyes.

Dean walked into the restroom with his finger to his lips. Jamie closed her eyes and a small smile crept the side of her mouth. Very quietly Dean got closer and closer to the two people that caused all these problems in the diner tonight. With all the stealth he knew as a hunter all his life, Dean was able to get all the way to Theresa and Jason with out either of them knowing that he was even in the restroom.

With one swift motion, Dean grabbed Theresa by her hair and yanked her back away from Jason. Before Jason could even react to his lover being yanked away from him, Dean swung the first blade across his neck with such force as he used on Sinclair. And just like Sinclair his head came off in one smooth stroke. Blood was everywhere. Both Jamie and Theresa screamed as the decapitated body fell to the floor, unceremoniously.

"Get out," Dean yelled to Jamie. "GET OUT NOW!"

Jamie, covered in blood, didn't need to be told twice ran out of the restroom leaving only Dean and Theresa in her wake.

Theresa thrashed and bucked, trying to get out of Dean's grip. The more she moved in his hand the more his rage bubbled out of control. He threw her to the floor next to her headless lover and walked over to the door and locked it.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She screeched from the floor.

Dean turned to see Theresa getting up and running towards him. In one swift movement, Dean reached out and grabbed Theresa by the throat and slammed her into the wall. She gasped and shrieked all the air out of her lungs when her back made contact with the wall behind her. Dean brought the first blade up to her throat and pressed it hard against her skin.

Theresa was really scared to move her head. She could feel the blade being pressed into her skin. She could feel the blood trickling down her neck, soaking her shirt.

"Please," she begged. "Please don't kill me."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Are you really serious? Or are you really as dumb as you look."

He could see the rage building in her eyes and that brought a smile to Dean's face.  
"You killed three people," Dean's voice was quiet and soothing. "And you think that you should not be laying there next to that bastard over there."

Slowly, Theresa started to reach for her gun that she had at the small of her back. She was really hoping that her movements wouldn't let on that she was reaching for a weapon. A smirk came across Dean's face and he pressed more on the blade to Theresa's neck. She instantly stopped moving.

"Look at me," a low baritone voice filled the restroom. Theresa looked at Dean. He had a sinister smile on his face. And for the first time she was feeling pure fear.

"You came in here and wreaked havoc," his voice was low and precised. "You killed three innocent people for no other reason then that you could. But the one thing you did that signed your death sentence... you shot my brother." All the blood seemed to have drained from her face as he talked. "No one messes with my baby brother."

"P-please," she pleaded.

"Please," he mocked. "Please what? Please don't kill you? Show you mercy? Did you show that elderly couple mercy? What about Jamie?" Dean's rage now blew over the top. "WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER?!"

"Dean."

A small voice came through the walls of the restroom. In that small moment Dean got distracted. Theresa took that window of opportunity and reached for her gun. She was just about to bring it out, but Dean leaned into Theresa, pinning her to the wall. Their eyes met. She looked down and saw the handle of the blade in her stomach. She looked back up at Dean. He watched as the light left her eyes.

Her eyes glazed over and she slid down the wall. Dean stepped back and let her body slump down to the ground, the first blade sliding out of her wound on its own. Dean looked at her and then back at the be-headed figure by the sink. He surveyed the area again and then walked out of the restroom.

"Dean."

Dean walked around the wall towards the dining room. He saw that Sam was on a gurney. The paramedics were finishing up working on him. Blade still in his head Dean walked straight to Sam. One of the paramedics saw Dean approaching bloody and with a weapon and tried to stop him. Dean gave the paramedic a look that let him know it would be a bad idea to block his path to his brother. He stepped aside and Dean got to Sam's side.

"Sammy," Dean looked at his brother.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at his brother. A small smile crept onto his lips.

"Why are you still here?" Dean asked, looking at his brother.

"He didn't want to leave until he saw you," Becky said walking up beside Dean.

"Thank you, Becky," Dean said, looking her. "Thank you for staying with my brother."

Becky nodded and hurried out of the restaurant.

"Take him to the hospital," Dean told the paramedics. "I'll be right behind you, little brother." Looking back down at his brother.

They rolled Sam out of the restaurant and Dean and Jamie walked out behind them.

"Thank you," Jamie said after the ambulance door closed.

Dean looked at her, reached out and took her hand. He gave her a comforting squeeze and then walked off towards the Impala to follow the ambulance.

Jamie stood there at the doorway to the Bigerson's restaurant and looked back inside. She took a deep calming breath.

It has been one hell of a day, she thought. She walked towards her car and drove home.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have favored, followed, and reviewed this story. I can't express how much your support in my first M rated story. I hope that you enjoyed it. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow me on my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**


End file.
